


plus quam illa (more than that) drabbles: team seven: students

by truth_is_hard_101



Series: Drabbles collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Gen, Team as Family, drabbles - 50 words, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_is_hard_101/pseuds/truth_is_hard_101
Summary: orTeam Seven is more than that.





	1. Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of poetry, verse, drabbles and short fics, this particular work is the first four original chapters of plus quam illa (more than that).
> 
> Please comment!  
> But be polite.
> 
> And yes, the title is Latin. Why? Because sometimes you want a little variety.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Naruto.

In the beginning, she struggled. Practiced. Trained.  
Sakura was not a naturally gifted kunoichi.  
...In ninjutsu, anyway.  
But, she altered her focus. Changed. Is changing.   
She makes her talent (with chakra) her strength.  
And...  
In genjutsu she’s excellent. (More than that)  
In iryoninjutsu she’s incredible.  
In taijutsu she’s a monster.


	2. Naruto

Naruto didn’t ask for his life.  
He never wanted to be a friendless (lonely) orphan.  
And then he talks to the Kyuubi.  
Gets a name out of him.  
The Kyu- Kurama helps guide him in a way. (Reluctantly)  
He hides his strength.  
Changes his mask.  
And then...  
...joins Team Seven.


	3. Sasuke

He worked to be...   
Strong like Itachi.   
Commanding like Fugaku. Fierce like Mikoto.  
Then his family was killed. His clan was killed. In one night. (Gone)  
He wishes for power.  
Sasuke needs revenge.   
...His teammates (friends) are weaknesses.  
So, after darkness, he joins an enemy.  
And he leaves Konoha behind.


	4. Sai

He had embraced sealing as his style. (Art)  
Ink and paper were his weapons.  
Paint.  
He wonders why Danzo chosen a name that fit him...  
So much and so little.  
Sai remembers that first (life changing) mission.  
...New teammates, new name.  
A puppet following lies.  
But finding a true smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Professor Google, Sai (Japanese) is a gender neutral name meaning paint, coloring, or makeup.


End file.
